


Billionaire Pterodactyl Wants Oral

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Escort Service, Kylo is a pterodactyl, M/M, Suits, chuck tingle treatment, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: If anyone had told Armitage Hux that he would be on his knees before a billionaire slowly undoing his pants to give the man, a Mr. Kylo Ren, the best blowjob of his life (Hux wasn’t modest about his skills), for a large sum of cash. . . well Hux would have been very proud of himself honestly.Now, if anyone had told him that billionaire also happed to be a large green pterodactyl, then he may have given some pause





	Billionaire Pterodactyl Wants Oral

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux titleception event. I thought of doing this as a roleplay, but fuck it. Kylo is a big green pterodactyl. Go for broke.

If anyone had told Armitage Hux that he would be on his knees before a billionaire slowly undoing his pants to give the man, a Mr. Kylo Ren, the best blowjob of his life (Hux wasn’t modest about his skills), for a large sum of cash. . . well Hux would have been very proud of himself honestly. He’d always been a slut in school, and knowing all those skills acquired between classes, during lunch and after school were going to good use was a good ego booster. 

Now, if anyone had told him that billionaire also happed to be a large green pterodactyl, then he may have given some pause. Money was money though and Hux did enjoy living comfortably without too much effort. It’s why he became an escort for the rich and famous. 

So here he was pulling out the man, creature, dinosaur(???)’s cock out, and what a lovely cock it was, if a bit on the verdant side; long with a slight curve to it and thick, enough so that Hux almost couldn’t get his hand completely around it. The head, circumcised he noticed, was wide and flared out attractively. Hux couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to ride it, he knew it would hit all the right spots and stuff him so full. 

Truly this was the most perfect cock he had ever seen and the very sight of it made Hux’s mouth water in anticipation. He sent a prayer of thanks for the meal to the gods he didn’t believe in, and dove in. 

The sensitive head was the first to receive Hux’s attention, as he wrapped his lips around it, getting a taste of it, and just to feel the heaviness on his tongue. It was a stretch to get his lips around it and Hux loved that. 

With one hand wrapped around the base Hux pushed himself down, knowing without any doubt that even with his lack of gag reflex there was no way he could comfortably take all that cock into his mouth. Not that he wasn’t going to try his hardest. 

Maybe if he begged prettily enough Mr. Ren would fuck his throat raw. The thought had Hux hardening in his pressed slacks. One could dream.

Above him Mr. Ren released a harsh breath, the sound of it coming out somewhat shrill due to his beak. Still it was a promising sign and Hux continued to work, pushing himself down as far as he could on the man’s cock before he couldn’t conceivably take any more, and then trying to much himself further.

“Fuck, no one has ever been able to take so much of me before. You really are a first-class cock sucker. Maybe I should by out your contract, hire you permanently and exclusively. You’d be at my beck and call at all hours. I’d make you kneel under my desk warming my cock for hours until I either fucked your throat raw or make a mess of your little hole. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Hux hummed in agreement, he would like that very much indeed. The very thought of it had him fighting not to squirm as he pulled back off Mr. Ren’s cock to stare up at the man. “I would like that very much Mr. Ren.” 

Mr. Ren made a clucking sound, “I think Master sounds better right now. I never imagined I’d have such a pretty pet at my feet.” 

Part of Hux wanted to protest at calling Mr. Ren, a pterodactyl, Master, but part of him also found it thrilling being a pet for a creature such as this. “Yes, Master.” 

If Mr. Ren could grin Hux is sure he would be, instead he threads his hands through Hux’s hair and encourages Hux back down onto his cock. Hux goes willingly sucking on the head and running his tongue along the underside, the action eliciting a high-pitched sound from Mr. Ren’s beak. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now pet, can you handle it?” 

Hux nodded eagerly, tapping once on the floor so signal his agreement further.

“Such a good boy.” Mr. Ren can’t quite coo with his beak, but he manages well enough and his hands hold tight to Hux’s head, claws catching just on the edge of painful. Hux loves it. 

Mr. Ren wastes no time in really going to town, and Hux swears that he can see stars every time Mr. Ren’s cock hit the back of his throat. Hux is gagging, drooling and tears are stinging his eyes and soon running down his cheeks. He’s a mess and he know it, but he’s loving it. 

“You’re worth every bill I’m spending on you.” Mr. Ren groans above him, one hand moving down to hold his neck gently, likely feeling his cock as it pushes down Hux’s throat even as he forces Hux’s head up. “Look at me, I want to see the mess I’m making of you.”

It’s unfair how steady he still sounds while Hux is heaving in great breaths of air through his nose when he can. He’s getting a bit light headed, but he knows that he can take it and he wants to. He’s a professional and he can take it. Every experience he’s ever had has led up to this moment. 

Minutes pass like this, with Hux so hard that he’s afraid shifting will have him going off, and wouldn’t that be an embarrassment in front of such a high paying client as Mr. Ren. Somehow though, Hux thinks that may be something that Mr. Ren would find pleasing. Still he’s not going to test that theory. 

“I’m getting close, are you ready for me pet?” 

Hux hums in agreement to the best of his abilities and gives one knock on the ground as further confirmation. This seems to be all Mr. Ren needs and he suddenly stills with his cock stuffed entirely down Hux’s throat, blocking his air. Mr. Ren shoots down Hux’s throat and through the dizziness caused by asphyxiation via too large cock down his throat, Hux is mournful that this doesn’t allow him to taste Mr. Ren’s spend.

Such a waste.

When Mr. Ren pulls off, Hux is able to take several deep breaths to lessen the spinning in his head. 

“Very good pet, I’m pleased. Now I want you to free yourself from our pants and bring yourself off while I watch. Don’t you dare make a mess or you’ll be the one cleaning it. Understand?”

Having already had his hands on his fly, Hux stops to nod, willing his abused throat to work. “Y-yes Mr. R- Master,” he remembers Mr. Ren’s command at the last moment and hastens to obey it. 

Mr. Ren makes a pleased sound and gestures for Hux to continue, leaning back and fixing his expensive, and obviously tailored suit given the way his arms are also wings. Somehow, he manages to still look regal and Hux wants Mr. Ren to do filthy things to him. He wants to be taken and used as the human pet of this majestic creature.

With those thoughts in mind, it doesn’t take long for Hux to come, a few strokes and he’s using his other hand to catch all of his spend in his hand, lifting it to his mouth to drink it up, making for easy disposal. 

“That’s filthy and I love it.” Mr. Ren cups Hux’s face between his clawed hands. “I will definitely be making use of you again in the future. Count on it.”

Hux already knows the right words to say, “Thank you Master.”


End file.
